


1х09: Неразглашение (Undisclosed)

by Die_Melodie



Series: Зеро-Один на страже времени (Room Zero-One) - Сезон 1 [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Jealousy, M/M, Science Fiction, Sexuality Crisis
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Melodie/pseuds/Die_Melodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Черт возьми, это патруль времени или филиал гей-альянса?"</p><p>Дэниел не желает отвечать на вопросы, Джо не желает отвечать за свои действия, и все действующие лица бывали на родео. А в это время на другом конце света что-то назревает...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1х09: Неразглашение (Undisclosed)

ПОНЕДЕЛЬНИК: НЬЮ-ЙОРК, США

 

Полуденный Манхэттен, как всегда, кипел беспокойной жизнью: кто-то громко разговаривал по телефону, кто-то ругался, кто-то смеялся, кто-то расталкивал остальных пешеходов, получая вдогонку возмущенные возгласы. Но человеческий поток плавно обтекал высотное здание на пересечении двух улиц – настолько плавно, что это полное отсутствие интереса могло бы даже вызвать подозрения у человека, решившего выставить наблюдение за данной точкой. Но эта идея никогда и никому не приходила в голову, а если и приходила, то надолго там не задерживалась.

В противоположность шумной улице, в здании на углу царило умиротворение. Просторные коридоры пустовали, хотя часы на стене между двумя лифтами показывали полдень – самое оживленное время дня в любом офисе. Вокруг не было видно ни души – казалось, еще немного, и из-за угла выкатится перекати-поле – но тут минутная стрелка на часах передвинулась на одно деление, и, словно по сигналу, двери одного из лифтов с тонким писком разъехались в стороны. Представшая взору миниатюрная девушка в строгом деловом костюме поправила объемистую папку в одной руке и сделала решительный шаг вперед.

Высокие каблуки процокали по отполированному до блеска полу до конца коридора и остановились у последней двери. Их хозяйка бросила быстрый взгляд на наручные часы, пригладила волосы, выпрямила спину еще ровнее, чем прежде, и постучалась.

\- Войдите, - сказал хорошо поставленный голос изнутри.

Девушка открыла дверь. Молодой мужчина с синими глазами и выразительным римским профилем оторвался от созерцания пейзажа за окном и приветливо улыбнулся ей. В лучах солнца его светлые волосы играли золотом.

\- Как дела, Сью? – с улыбкой сказал он. – Чем ты меня сегодня порадуешь?

\- Мистер Маккинни, - едва заметно залившаяся краской Сью приподняла перед собой папку, - это из лаборатории.

В мгновение ока Маккинни оказался рядом с ней. Он был весьма высок ростом: голова Сью находилась на одном уровне с безупречным виндзорским узлом на его темно-синем галстуке. Выхватив папку у секретаря из рук, он быстро пролистал содержимое, пробежался взглядом по последнему листу, и выдохнул не без облегчения.

\- Отлично, Сью! Замечательные новости ты мне принесла. Дай-ка подумать, как нам с тобой лучше поступить дальше...

Он небрежно отбросил папку на стол красного дерева, куда та приземлилась с оглушительным шлепком, и постучал указательным пальцем по губам в выражении крайней задумчивости. Сью посмотрела на него и поспешно перевела взгляд на фотографию с видом ночного Манхэттена, занимавшую всю дальнюю стену кабинета. Если бы кто-то удосужился приподнять фотографию, то обнаружил бы за ней окно, через которое можно было лицезреть практически тот же самый пейзаж.

\- Да, так и поступим, - Маккинни бросил быстрый взгляд на ряд аналоговых часов на другой стене. – В Австралии сейчас ночь, как же неудобно... Впрочем, ничего страшного. Сью, сообщи, пожалуйста, как можно скорее главам других отделений, что я хочу их видеть в нашем офисе в эту пятницу, в 9 утра по времени Нью-Йорка. Если кто-то будет интересоваться причинами, скажи, что все хорошо, просто есть проект, который я хочу им продемонстрировать. Конечно же, все это строго конфиденциально. Договорились?

\- Я сейчас же этим займусь.

\- Умница! – Маккинни одарил ее сияющей улыбкой, и девушка вновь зарделась. – Спасибо, Сью, больше не буду тебя задерживать.

Когда за ней закрылась дверь, Маккинни поднял папку со стола, пролистал еще раз, снова отложил и взялся за телефон, лежавший рядом. Несколько секунд он стоял с трубкой в руках, потом решительно набрал номер.

\- Здравствуйте. У меня есть новости...

 

ЛАГОС, НИГЕРИЯ

 

За высокой оградой, опутанной колючей проволокой, почти не видно было самого здания, которое так тщательно охранялось. Это было даже не одно здание: оно состояло из десятка строений, в высоту не превышавших двух этажей, каждое из которых было выкрашено в свой цвет. Эти пестрые, хоть и слегка выцветшие на солнце дома соединял просторный внутренний двор, по которому как раз прогуливалась небольшая группа: импозантный седовласый мужчина и двое юнцов в накрахмаленных до скрипа рубашках, внимавшие каждому его слову.

\- Я и сам когда-то задавался этим же вопросом, - размеренно, делая паузы в словах, говорил мужчина. – И пришел к выводу, что то, что принято называть естественным ходом времени, можно также назвать Божьим умыслом. На наших с вами плечах лежит почетная обязанность быть его хранителями. Вмешиваться в планы Божьи – по незнанию, равно как и по злому умыслу – означает взять грех на душу. Ваша задача – не дать другим совершить этой ошибки.

Один из молодых людей энергично закивал, но второй, лопоухий и худой, нервно откашлялся.

\- Но что если Божий умысел подразумевает и эти... окна? – он произнес это слово осторожно, будто пробовал его на вкус. – Как нам знать, что мы сами не берем грех на душу?

Прежде чем старик успел ответить на этот вопрос, откуда-то раздалась резкая трель.

\- Прошу прощения, - сказал он, неуклюже извлекая из кармана брюк смартфон, казавшийся в его мозолистых руках анахронизмом. – Агбаде слушает.

С этими словами он отвернулся и сделал несколько шагов в сторону, оставляя юношей за спиной. Громкость, впрочем, была отрегулирована недостаточно хорошо, так что при желании оба могли услышать бодрый женский голос из трубки. Поняв это, они тактично завели разговор о погоде. Но долго говорить не пришлось: сообщение, которое хотела передать девушка, было коротким.

\- Благодарю, мисс, - сказал Агбаде. – Я непременно буду. Желаю всего хорошего. Да, и вам доброго дня.

Он вежливо дождался, когда Сьюзан прервет звонок, и лишь затем спрятал телефон обратно в карман. Потом кивнул собственным мыслям и заставил лицо вновь принять благостное выражение, прежде чем развернуться обратно к своим спутникам.

\- Как я и говорил, - мягко, но уверенно продолжил он, - мы делаем благое дело...

 

СИНГАПУР

 

Переговорное устройство на ночном столике издало резкий писк. Женщина в кровати дернулась всем телом, просыпаясь. Не снимая маски для сна, она одной рукой нащупала миниатюрный прибор и вставила в ухо.

\- Слушаю, - бодрым тоном сказала она. – Здравствуй, Сьюзан. Нет, ты меня не побеспокоила. Вот как? По какому поводу? Понимаю. Разумеется.

Рядом с ней другой человек сонно приподнял голову от подушки, потом уронил обратно.

\- Спасибо, Сьюзан. До встречи.

Она отключила переговорное и, не глядя, отбросила его на прежнее место.

\- Что случилось? – пробормотал мужчина в подушку.

\- Североамериканский офис вызывает. Придется перенести ужин в эту пятницу...

Мужчина приподнялся на локтях. Внезапно он уже не выглядел полусонным.

\- Это годовщина нашей свадьбы.

Его жена сдвинула маску, открывая один глаз, и повернула к нему голову.

\- Извини, - очень серьезно сказала она. – Обещаю искупить свою вину позже.

\- Пять лет, Инни.

\- Я знаю. Мне очень неловко, но это мое первое общее собрание, и я не могу просить перенести его по личным причинам. Судя по всему, это что-то важное...

\- Судя по всему.

Инни вздохнула и вновь натянула на глаза маску.

\- Спи, - сказала она, отворачиваясь. – Завтра тяжелый день.

Еще с минуту муж изучал ее пристальным взглядом, потом тоже улегся. Но дыхание обоих еще долгое время не выравнивалось до размеренного вдоха-выдоха спящих.

 

ДУБАЙ, ОБЪЕДИНЕННЫЕ АРАБСКИЕ ЭМИРАТЫ

 

\- ...наш специальный гость – шейх Харис аль-Заман!

Высокий, статный мужчина в струящихся одеяниях поднял унизанную золотыми перстнями руку, приветствуя рукоплещущую публику. За его спиной полупрозрачные двери нового пятидесятиэтажного отеля поблескивали в лучах заходящего солнца. Из динамиков, окружавших площадь, лилась торжественная музыка.

\- Благодарен за оказанную честь, - сказал шейх. Капризный микрофон ничуть не исказил его бархатного баритона. Публика взорвалась новой волной аплодисментов.

Под звуки трубы и вспышки фотоаппаратов шейх перерезал ленту, преграждающую вход в отель, и опустил золотые ножницы обратно на подушку, покоившуюся на руках миловидной девушки стандартной европейской внешности. Потом он улыбнулся еще раз в сторону фотографов, лихорадочно защелкавших затворами в ответ.

В это мгновение кто-то оторвался от толпы зевак – молодой человек в элегантном сером костюме европейского образца. Телохранители, густо расставленные по периметру, не сделали попытки его остановить, и все фотографы запечатлели с разнообразных ракурсов момент, когда он подошел к шейху и сообщил тому что-то на ухо, протягивая мобильный телефон. Кто-то постарался взять в кадр заговорщицкие выражения лиц, кто-то – золотой телефон, инкрустированный драгоценными камнями.

\- Благодарю, Шихаб, - сказал шейх, и динамики разнесли его голос по всей площади. – Пожалуйста, выключите эту штуку.

В новостях показали, как Харис аль-Заман покидает церемонию открытия нового отеля, на ходу отцепляя от пояса микрофон, а его помощник спешит по пятам, прижимая золотой телефон шейху к уху.

 

БУЭНОС-АЙРЕС, АРГЕНТИНА

 

Шумная кучка молодежи привлекала к себе внимание всего заведения: десяток человек, которые громко разговаривали, бурно жестикулировали и то и дело взрывались хохотом. Посетители за соседними столиками казались не слишком довольными. Официанты тоже были не в восторге, но свою реакцию держали при себе: они знали, что эта компания всегда платит щедро.

К облегчению всех присутствующих, разговоры за столом утихли, когда у одного из обедающих в кармане зазвонил телефон. Виновник – худощавый мужчина с гривой черных волос, которому на первый взгляд можно было дать около тридцати, а на второй на десяток лет больше – пропел вместе с популярной певичкой несколько строк рингтона, и лишь после этого ответил на звонок, не сочтя нужным подняться из-за стола.

\- Привет, Сью! – игриво сказал он. – Как твои дела? Прошу, только без "мистеров": для тебя я просто Серхио.

Девушка по правую руку кокетливо надула губки, хотя могла и не стараться: Серхио на нее не смотрел. Девушка по левую руку презрительно воздела глаза к небу.

\- Дай-ка я загляну в свой ежедневник, - сказал Серхио и отхлебнул вина из глубокого бокала. – М-м-м, да, пожалуй, я смогу вычеркнуть из расписания посещение сауны. Вы еще не обустроили сауну в офисе? Это очень полезная вещь, не жалейте денег.

На лицах его товарищей читалось полное согласие.

\- Оки-доки, можете на меня рассчитывать. Скоро увидимся, Сью. И расцелуй за меня Сандриньо – так ему и скажи, что делаешь это за меня. Ха-ха, при встрече – непременно.

Он повесил трубку и обвел взглядом остальных.

\- А вы чего так притихли? Перенесем сауну на завтра.

Идея была встречена с горячим энтузиазмом.

 

САНКТ-ПЕТЕРБУРГ, РОССИЯ

 

Комната была обставлена богато, однако определенного стиля в этом оформлении не прослеживалось. На стенах иконы перемежались с агитационными плакатами, мебель вызывала смутные ассоциации с царским дворцом, а на полу распласталась, вытянувшись оскаленной мордой в сторону входной двери, шкура бурого медведя. На вычурном столе стоял древний дисковый телефон, к которому был подключен автоответчик куда более современного вида, несколько терявшийся на фоне общей аляповатости.

Дисковый телефон издал пронзительный звонок. Рука, протянувшаяся к нему, была худой и загорелой, а на запястье красовались золотые часы. Мужчина средних лет, ничем не примечательный, не считая пышных усов, снял трубку и поднес к уху, однако не произнес ни слова.

\- Приемная Ивана Романова, - сказал приятный голос на линии. – Чем могу вам помочь?

С другого конца провода ответили по-английски:

\- Добрый вечер. Соедините меня, пожалуйста, с господином Романовым: для него есть сообщение от Александра Маккинни из Нью-Йоркского офиса. 

\- К сожалению, - переходя на почти правильный английский, сказала секретарь, - господин Романов сейчас занят. Но вы можете оставить ваше сообщение мне.

\- Это конфиденциальный вопрос. Мистер Маккинни настаивает на том, чтобы сообщение было передано лично.

\- Боюсь, это невозможно, - все тем же бодрым тоном сообщила секретарь. – Могу заверить, что конфиденциальность будет сохра...

Досадливо поморщившись, господин Романов громко прочистил горло. Обе девушки замолкли.

\- Здравствуй, Сьюзан, - сказал он с сильным акцентом. – Люба, переключи на приватную линию. И впредь переадресовывай звонки с этого номера сразу на меня.

\- Да, Иван Анастасович.

На линии что-то пискнуло. Романов бросил взгляд на монитор компьютера (корпус был оформлен под красное дерево и не бросался в глаза): одна из камер наблюдения показывала, что Люба действительно положила трубку. Он удовлетворенно кивнул. Когда он заговорил вновь, акцент в его голосе слышался уже не так отчетливо.

\- Секретарша пока новенькая, уж извини. Что за сообщение?

Романов выслушал все, что хотела сказать Сьюзан, с каменным выражением лица, не задавая вопросов. Подтвердив свое присутствие, он положил трубку и на мгновение в задумчивости сложил руки "домиком" под подбородком. Затем нажал на кнопку коммуникатора под крышкой стола.

\- Люба, - сказал он по-русски, - принеси-ка мне чаю.

На мониторе его компьютера секретарша поднялась со стула, расправила длинную юбку, и направилась к стоявшему в дальнем углу самовару.

 

СИДНЕЙ, АВСТРАЛИЯ

 

Телефон, лежащий на подлокотнике черного кожаного кресла, завибрировал. К нему протянулась изящная рука, а другая, скрытая из поля зрения, нажала на кнопку пульта управления. Изображение на экране гигантского телевизора замерло на красивом мужском лице, искаженном в экстазе.

\- Слушаю, - произнес низкий голос. – Сьюзан, тебе известно, который сейчас час?

Пока Сьюзан на другом конце провода объяснялась и извинялась, обладательница голоса поднялась из кресла. Ступая босыми ногами по ковру, она подошла к мини-бару в другом конце комнаты, извлекла из него полупустую бутылку, плеснула янтарной жидкости в бокал и осушила залпом, даже не поморщившись.

\- Это по поводу проекта "Рипейр"? – спросила она. – Только не говори, что не заглядывала в документацию.

Сьюзан поклялась, что не делала ничего подобного.

\- Я хотела бы знать детали, прежде чем вносить что-то в свое расписание, - сказала женщина. – Пускай Алекс перезвонит мне сам, только не глубокой ночью. Да, до свидания.

Положив трубку, она вернулась в кресло и вновь включила телевизор. Мужчина на экране засунул в рот ложку мороженого и застонал от удовольствия. Его товарищи обменялись взглядами, полными комичного смущения. Из динамиков раздался закадровый смех.

Подтянув под себя босые ноги, Кэтрин Уильямс расхохоталась и сделала еще один глоток из бокала.

 

ЛОНДОН, ВЕЛИКОБРИТАНИЯ

 

\- Я помню, что ее контракт на прежнем месте заканчивается через два месяца, но на этот период можно найти временное решение! Давайте переместим кого-то с другой должности, давайте призовем на помощь человека из нью-йоркского офиса, давайте, в конце концов, найдем кого-то совершенно нового – на Мерфи тоже свет клином не сошелся. Но работать так, как сейчас – это не вариант. Мы рискуем либо собственным здоровьем, либо...

Эту тираду прервал громкий звонок откуда-то с письменного стола. После непродолжительных поисков Шеф выудил телефон из кипы бумаг и ответил, не сводя глаз с Бернса (тот тактично сделал вид, что смотрит в сторону):

\- Слушаю?

Привычной скороговоркой Сьюзан отбарабанила свое послание. Маккинни желал видеть его в североамериканском офисе в эту пятницу, все остальные главы тоже будут присутствовать, важный конфиденциальный вопрос.

\- Очень хорошо, - сказал Шеф. – Спасибо, Сью. Я буду.

Сьюзан повесила трубку, а Джо мгновенно прекратил раскачиваться на стуле и рванулся в бой с новой силой.

\- Если в ближайшем будущем произойдет конец света, это случится из-за того, что кто-то из нас уснул на рабочем месте. А в таком случае это будет и ваша вина тоже.

\- Я понял твою мысль, - рассеянно сказал Шеф. Его собственные мысли были уже частично заняты конфиденциальным вопросом Маккинни. – Джо, интереса ради... До прихода Флетчера я от тебя таких жалоб не слышал. Ты считаешь, он плохо справляется?

Возмущение, отразившееся на лице Джо, настолько сильно напомнило Шефу о подростке, которого он когда-то сам привел в офис, что он испытал укол совести. Молодец, Гарри: заставляешь детей работать на износ, да еще и с таким цинизмом к этому относишься.

\- Он отлично справляется, но он не из железа сделан, да и я тоже. Может, поэтому у нас раньше никто из операторов дольше полугода не выдерживал? Может, я только потому не жаловался, что некуда было деваться...

Маленький манипулятор. Каждый раз, когда Шеф сожалел о том, что так и не удосужился обзавестись семьей, можно было просто напомнить себе, что некоторые даже без кровного родства умудрялись вить из него веревки.

\- А мы еще молоды, между прочим. Мы хотим жить, радоваться и проводить время с друзьями за пределами этой чертовой комнаты. Я за всю жизнь ни разу не был в отпуске!

И вот опять. Шеф понимал, что его подопечный любит все драматизировать, но не мог не испытать сочувствия, глядя на его несчастное лицо.

\- Мы займемся этим вопросом сегодня же, - твердо сказал он.

Лицо Джо мгновенно преобразилось.

\- Всегда знал, что на вас можно положиться, - сказал он с лучезарной улыбкой. – Да, и еще одно: согласно моим подсчетам, за последний месяц мы с Дэном отработали ровно в полтора раза больше необходимой нормы. Что в денежном эквиваленте равняется...

Бюджета хронически не хватало даже на основные нужды, а тут еще надо было опять увеличивать поголовье операторов и поднимать зарплату существующим. Но все же он был справедливым начальником. И дело было вовсе не в том, что он не мог отказать мальчику, перед которым все еще, десять лет спустя, чувствовал вину.

\- Да-да, - обреченно сказал Шеф. – Пришли мне заявление на электронную почту.

 

***

 

В свои студенческие годы Дэниел услышал шутку, которая в то время показалась ему не слишком смешной. "Самая устрашающая параллельная реальность, какую только можно себе представить? Твоя собственная комната, где все осталось прежним, но сдвинулось на дюйм влево". Это звучало как полная бессмыслица: что такое, в конце концов, один дюйм? Как можно не заметить, что твоя кровать, шкаф и остальная мебель больше не прилегает плотно к стене? Или шутка заключалась в том, что в такой комнате человек, вставший ночью в туалет, будет биться с непривычки о каждый угол?

Что бы ни имелось в виду на самом деле, в последнее время Дэниел начал видеть в этой фразе определенный смысл. За месяц, прошедший со дня святого Валентина, все дела постепенно вернулись в привычное русло, но ощущение неправильности все еще не отпускало его. Что-то по-прежнему было не так, будто столкновение с другой временной линией выбило из колеи его реальность и передвинуло все привычные сценарии ровно на дюйм влево – совсем чуть-чуть, недостаточно для того, чтобы потерять ориентацию в пространстве, но вполне достаточно, чтобы время от времени оглядываться по сторонам и испытывать головокружение.

 - ...и мы с тобой получим материальное вознаграждение за все труды, - закончил Джо. Он сидел прямо на рабочем столе, загораживая половину мониторов, и выглядел очень довольным собой, но, впрочем, это сложно было ставить ему в вину. Самому Дэниелу в жизни не хватило бы наглости заявиться к Шефу и потребовать повышения зарплаты, хоть он и знал, что имеет на это право, и вообще подозревал, что по трудовому кодексу их режим работы называется эксплуатацией.

\- Как тебе это удалось? – спросил он с искренним любопытством.

\- Два слова: привилегированное положение, - Джо подмигнул и провел кончиком языка по губам. – И я знаю, как им пользоваться.

И в этом тоже не было ничего нового: Джо всегда любил двусмысленные шутки, всегда пытался его смутить. Время от времени ему это даже удавалось. Но это было прежде – до того, как на пожарной лестнице он сказал, тихо и серьезно: "Я очень надеялся, что ты здесь задержишься", и Дэниел почувствовал, как его сердце забилось немного быстрее, и все вокруг сдвинулось влево.

\- Вот как? – ровным тоном сказал он, инстинктивно сжимая пальцы на подлокотниках кресла. – И что это за положение?

Джо ухмыльнулся. Дэниел моргнул и только сейчас осознал, как близко он на самом деле сидел – _прямо на его рабочем столе_. Достаточно близко, чтобы можно было протянуть руку и...

\- Показать?

Мерное постукивание клавиш из того угла, где сидел Свен, на мгновение прекратилось, потом возобновилось. Этого мгновения Дэниелу хватило, чтобы прийти в себя.

\- Как-нибудь в другой раз.

Пожав плечами, Джо спрыгнул со стола и удалился, а Дэниел еще какое-то время смотрел невидящим взглядом в экран. Потом он развернулся вместе со стулом и сказал:

\- Эй, Свен. Могу я кое-что спросить?

\- Зловещее начало, - сказал Свен, но сопроводил эти слова усмешкой, поэтому Дэниел решил трактовать это как "да":

\- Джо всегда таким был?

Свен пристально на него посмотрел и пожал плечами.

\- Все зависит от того, что ты имеешь в виду под "таким".

Конечно же, легкого ответа ему было не добиться.

\- Он всегда... флиртовал? – сказал Дэниел и мысленно добавил: "со мной?".

Он не ожидал, что Свен рассмеется, но тот рассмеялся и покачал головой, прежде чем сказать:

\- При первой же нашей встрече он ко мне попытался подкатить. Флиртом я бы это не назвал, но наши с тобой определения этого понятия могут отличаться.

Для легкого укола разочарования, который Дэниел почувствовал при этих словах, не было абсолютно никаких оснований.

\- Правда? – сказал он, заставив себя улыбнуться.

\- О, да. Это было чертовски смешно, по правде говоря. А почему ты спрашиваешь?

Дэниел потер лоб и отвернулся обратно к монитору.

\- Да так, - сказал он. – Просто интересно.

 

ВТОРНИК: ЛОНДОН

 

 

Этим утром им на подмогу прибыл оператор из американского офиса.

\- Это Лео, - сказал Шеф. – Он уже помогал нам прежде в подобных ситуациях.

\- Ага, - с широкой улыбкой сказал Лео. – Пару раз, когда Бернс умудрялся выжить очередного диспетчера раньше, чем было запланировано.

Он говорил с сильным южным акцентом, и, когда Дэниел поинтересовался об этом, оказалось, что вырос Лео в Сан-Антонио. Ему было около тридцати на вид (на деле, скорее всего, чуть больше), он держался дружелюбно, но не фамильярно, и каким-то образом они мгновенно нашли общий язык. Пару часов спустя Дэниел был твердо уверен, что Лео – лучшая из возможных временных замен, и не понимал только, почему Шеф не вызвал его раньше.

Потом в кабинет заглянул Джо. Первым, что он сказал, было:

\- Черт возьми, это же мой любимый ковбой!

"Что?", подумал Дэниел, глядя, как они с радостными улыбками обнимаются. "Мне казалось, я твой любимый ковбой".

\- Нет, правда, - сказал Джо, дружески похлопывая Лео по спине, - концентрация Техаса в этой комнате только что достигла критической отметки. Еще немного – и начнется самопроизвольное родео.

Лео, который походил на ковбоя не больше, чем сам Дэниел (для начала, он носил очки), ухмыльнулся и сказал:

\- Быка я оставил в стойле, но ты знаешь, что у меня всегда есть на чем прокатиться.

Это была далеко не самая непристойная вещь, которую Дэниел слышал в последнее время (большая часть этих вещей исходила из уст самого Бернса), но Джо рассмеялся и сказал:

\- Тссссс, не доводи Дэнни до сердечного приступа. Он у нас чист и невинен.

\- Все нормально, - ровным тоном сказал Дэниел, пытаясь понять, действительно ли в голосе Джо сквозила снисходительность, или ему показалось. – Я был на родео пару раз.

Лео рассмеялся и подмигнул. Дэниел улыбнулся в ответ, чувствуя, как его хорошее настроение начинает неумолимо таять.

 

***

 

\- Я бы сказал, что вы с Дэном соседи, – сказал Джо, повышая голос. – Но по вашим меркам соседний город – это "на машине можно добраться за день, если превысить лимит скорости".

Дэниел повозил курсором по экрану, думая, стоит ли вмешиваться в их беседу. Где-то за спиной Лео рассмеялся.

\- От Сан-Антонио до Остина час пути, географ. Так что мы действительно соседи.

\- Полтора, - мрачно сказал Дэниел, не оборачиваясь. – Или больше, в зависимости от части города.

\- Или полтора, - согласился Лео. – Ты ездил?

В Сан-Антонио располагался тренировочный лагерь военно-воздушных сил, куда отправили Макса. Дэниел в какой-то момент думал о том, чтобы приехать, извиниться и попробовать помириться, потом вспомнил, что это не он сказал "Я тебе ни черта не должен" и не он хлопнул дверью.

\- Нет, - сказал он. – Я считал.

\- Окей, не буду спорить, - миролюбиво сказал Лео. – Но, конечно, это не Европа. У меня был когда-то парень из Нидерландов, он...

Дальше "парень из Нидерландов" Дэниел уже не слушал. Черт возьми, подумал он, это патруль времени или филиал гей-альянса? Может, что-то в этом магнитном поле влияло на ориентацию? Потом он подумал: интересно, эти двое когда-либо спали вместе? И внезапно оставаться с ними в одном помещении стало очень сложно.

\- Думаю, вы тут справитесь, - сказал он, поднимаясь на ноги. – И, пожалуйста, никакого родео на моем рабочем месте.

\- Не вопрос, – весело сказал Лео. – Приятных снов!

Судя по выражению лица Джо, ему эта фраза столь же смешной не показалась. Это было хорошо, потому что Дэниел не шутил.

 

СРЕДА

 

Наутро он, как обычно, спустился в комнату 0-1 без четверти шесть и обнаружил Джо одного перед мониторами.

\- Где Лео? - поинтересовался он.

\- Спит.

\- Где?

Ему действительно было интересно, вернулся ли Лео на ночь в собственный офис или остался здесь. Дэниел спросил без задней мысли: двойное дно вопроса ему самому открылось мгновением позже, когда Джо сказал:

\- В моей комнате. Он классный парень, правда?

\- Да, - сказал Дэниел. – Отличный.

\- Я знал, что вы найдете общий язык, - Джо осекся и наморщил лоб. – Знал бы, если бы ожидал его появления.

\- Да, - сказал Дэниел. – Мы нашли общий язык.

Джо удалился – куда, можно было не спрашивать. До того момента, как Лео спустился вниз, прошло еще два с половиной часа.

 

***

 

Специалистом по дружеским отношениям Дэниел не был – хотя бы потому, что оба человека, которых он когда-то называл своими лучшими друзьями, со временем перекочевали в другую категорию. Но что-то подсказывало ему, что в нормальных дружеских отношениях люди не предлагают друг другу в шутку заняться сексом, не попрекают друг друга поцелуем с другим человеком, и не смотрят, черт возьми, так, как Джо иногда смотрел на него. Дэниел всегда замечал больше, чем показывал, и начал замечать еще больше с тех пор, как задумался об этом, и вплоть до появления Лео он был почти уверен, что Джо как минимум находит его привлекательным. Это была хорошая теория. Была.

К концу второго дня он был уже твердо уверен, что между этими двумя что-то есть. Он не мог сказать, почему так думает: то ли потому, что они сидели слишком близко и болтали без умолку, то ли потому, что Джо смеялся как-то по-новому, то ли витали в воздухе какие-то феромоны... Господи, каким же идиотом он себя теперь чувствовал. Обманутым идиотом.

\- Как назвать человека, который флиртует с тобой, а потом идет и спит с другим человеком? – сказал он Лауре, которая курила на пожарной лестнице.

Лаура бросила на него косой взгляд.

\- Я слышала, "шлюха" – подходящий термин, - сказала она и затянулась.

На миг воцарилось молчание.

\- Мне только интересно, как вы это определяете, - внезапно сказала Лаура, щелчком отправляя недокуренную сигарету прямо вниз. – Ты у них под кроватью прятался? Навесил на нее жучок? Провел анализ ДНК? Как?

Дэниел моргнул.

\- Я этого не знаю, - сказал он. – Просто предполагаю.

\- Тогда это очень хорошее основание назвать ее шлюхой. Можешь еще ударить, а то вдруг не дойдет.

Она что-то явно не так поняла, но прежде чем Дэниел успел сказать, что ничего подобного у него и в мыслях не было, Лаура повернулась к нему, облокотившись о перила, и добавила:

\- И вообще, что значит "флиртует с тобой"? – ветер взметнул ее распущенные волосы, и Лаура раздраженным жестом отбросила их с лица. – Может, она с тобой просто поздоровалась в коридоре как-то раз? Она вообще в курсе, что она тебе что-то должна?

Это было грубо, резко, но отрезвляюще.

\- Нет, - сказал он. – Абсолютно ничего, ты права. Дай мне сигарету, пожалуйста.

Лаура все еще выглядела раздраженной, но после непродолжительной паузы полезла в карман и протянула ему открытую пачку.

\- Не знала, что ты куришь.

\- Я не курю, - сказал он и щелкнул зажигалкой.

Удивительно, как много вещей люди принимали на веру, если ты говорил их с достаточно искренним лицом. "Я не курю", "Я не умею врать", "Мне не нравятся мужчины". "Я надеялся, что ты здесь задержишься".

\- Я не то имел в виду на самом деле, - сказал он, пытаясь не вдыхать сладковатый дым слишком глубоко. – Я не из тех людей, которые такое себе позволяют. Я просто зол. Это иррационально, наверное.

Лаура резко выдохнула.

\- Ревность вообще иррациональна, - сказала она и, спрятав сигареты в карман, протиснулась мимо него к двери.

Он выбросил сигарету, не докурив до конца, и вернулся в комнату 0-1, где сделал все, что было в его силах, чтобы вести себя с Джо нормально и вежливо, и не присматриваться к нему в поисках странных синяков.

 

ЧЕТВЕРГ

 

Чем дальше, тем более фамильярно Лео держался, и тем больше его бесцеремонность раздражала Дэниела. Ему не нравилось, когда чужие люди без спроса включали его рабочий ноутбук, пускай даже там и не было никаких личных файлов, и заходили в базу данных с его учетной записи. Ему не нравилось, когда ему заглядывали через плечо, называли "Дэнни" и подмигивали так, будто у них был какой-то секрет. Ему не нравилось, когда садились на его любимый стул и пили из его кружки. А были еще разговоры – разговоры его выводили из себя больше всего.

\- Картер, - прочитал Лео, глядя на список членов одной из исследовательских команд. – Я знал когда-то одного Картера. Он брил ноги.

Дэниел не спросил: "Какого черта ты мне об этом рассказываешь?". Он сказал:

\- Этот Картер – женщина. Думаю, она бреет ноги, но ты всегда можешь у нее уточнить.

Лео расхохотался и подтолкнул его в бок.

\- А ты мне нравишься! – радостно сказал он. – Так вот, этот Картер...

На третий день у него уже было ощущение, что он знает о личной жизни Лео больше, чем о своей собственной, и уж точно больше, чем ему хотелось знать (не знал Дэниел только одного, но не рисковал спросить, боясь услышать поток чересчур личных деталей). И сыт он был по горло.

\- ...и тут я понял, что пора уносить ноги, - со смехом закончил Лео. – А ты, Дэн? Есть у тебя какие-то истории о сумасшедших бывших?

\- Нет.

\- Слегка эксцентричных бывших? Скучных бывших? Ну же, Дэн, я тебе тут душу изливаю!

\- Я тебя не просил изливать мне душу, - спокойно сказал он, хотя на самом деле ему хотелось схватить Лео за шею и ударить пару раз головой о панель управления (и обвинить его в хаосе, который создался бы в результате).

\- Ладно, - немного сконфуженно сказал Лео. – Извини, если переступил какую-то черту, которая запрещает обсуждать бывших.

Дэниел не сказал ни слова. Ему внезапно подумалось, что Лео пришелся бы по душе его маме: веселый, шумный и ничего не стесняющийся парень, настоящий американец. От этой мысли стало еще более тошно.

\- Кстати, Дэнни, я тебе могу задать один вопрос?

Нет, он больше не мог заставить себя изображать вежливость.

\- Не стоит, - сказал он. – И меня зовут Дэниел.

После этого, к счастью, Лео оставил его в покое.

 

ПЯТНИЦА

 

Когда Дэниел уходил на обеденный перерыв, в комнате оставался один Лео. Когда он вернулся, к нему уже успел присоединиться Джо, и они сидели вместе на диванчике – как всегда практически друг у друга на коленях, как всегда о чем-то переговариваясь. При его появлении, впрочем, оба резко прикусили языки. Отвернувшись, Дэниел молча прошел к своему рабочему месту.

\- Мы как раз о тебе говорили! – бодро сообщил Лео.

Дэниел остановился на мгновение и повернулся к ним.

\- Правда? – сказал он. – Это моя кружка, кстати.

Лео бросил взгляд на кружку, которую держал в руках – на ней было написано "Лучшему брату в мире", подарок от Дианы, которым Дэниел не пользовался, но хранил в кабинете на всякий случай – и сказал:

\- Да, извини. Так вот: Джо считает, что ты стопроцентный гетеросексуал, но Джо не умеет определять чужую ориентацию, если только парень не укутан в радужный флаг и не усыпан блестками. Я ему говорю, что он не прав, но он мне не верит.

На миг Дэниел замер. От инстинктивного "Отрицай все" его мысли метнулись к "Какого черта он спрашивает?". В голове зазвучал сигнал тревоги. Джо смотрел на него без всякого выражения, но Лео довольно улыбался, и он готов был побиться об заклад, что до его появления они смеялись. И какое, черт возьми, право имел Лео задавать такие вопросы?

\- Я не гей, - сказал он, сжимая руки в кулаки. – И если бы и был, это все равно было бы не твое дело. И это по-прежнему моя кружка.

Вздохнув, Лео потрепал Джо по коленке (тот по-прежнему не сказал ни слова), встал и подошел к Дэниелу. Демонстративно он поставил кружку на стол за его спиной и сделал шаг назад.

\- Вот, пожалуйста. Извини, не знал, что это секре...

Дэниел размахнулся и врезал ему по лицу.

 

НЬЮ-ЙОРК

 

В американский офис Шеф прибыл за десять минут до назначенного времени, и улыбающаяся Сьюзан проводила его в кабинет для собраний, где находилось пока лишь два человека.

\- Гарри! – сказал Агбаде, приподнимаясь со своего стула за дальним концом овального стола. – Сколько лет, сколько зим... Как поживаете? Вы уже знакомы с миссис Пак?

\- Нас представляли по электронной почте, - сказал Шеф, пожимая руку новому начальнику азиатского отделения. В жизни Инни Пак выглядела куда младше, чем на фотографии, однако ее рукопожатие было крепким и уверенным. – Рад встрече.

\- Взаимно, мистер Поттер.

В черных глазах промелькнула лукавая улыбка – моргни, и не заметишь. Шеф привык к таким улыбкам за последний десяток лет. И прежде не любил, когда к нему обращались по имени, а уж сейчас и вовсе перестал сообщать его новым работникам.

\- Называйте меня Гарри, - сказал он.

Пока они обменивались любезностями, появился Романов. Он, как всегда, коротко поздоровался, сбросил пиджак на спинку стула, наиболее удаленного от остальных, и вновь исчез в коридоре. В пустых разговорах начальник российского отделения участия не принимал – возможно, потому, что не идеально владел английским, а возможно, просто по складу характера. Он вообще предпочитал держаться особняком, как и все их отделение. Если мотивы всех остальных (за исключением Пак) Шеф более или менее понимал, то Романов оставался для него темной лошадкой.

Агбаде прочистил горло, привлекая его внимание.

\- Я как раз рассказывал миссис Пак о занятном случае, произошедшем на днях в Эфиопии...

Однако подробности занятного случая узнать не удалось: помешало прибытие Кэтрин Уильямс. Она вошла, как обычно, в облаке надменности и тяжелых духов, не удосужившись прикрыть за собой дверь, царственно всем кивнула и бросила взгляд на миниатюрные наручные часы.

\- Вижу, здесь все как обычно.

\- Кхм, - сказал Агбаде и замолчал.

Кэтрин была невероятной женщиной. В основном – в положительном смысле этого слова. Но впечатление на неподготовленных она производила тяжелое, а иногда и никакой подготовки не хватало, чтобы сохранить в ее присутствии невозмутимость. Самым невозмутимым человеком в комнате всегда оставалась сама Кэтрин.

\- Как погода в Сиднее? – поинтересовался он.

\- Ярко и солнечно, хоть и не в данный момент, конечно. Прости, что не задаю тот же вопрос о Лондоне: у вас даже синоптикам по силам успешно предсказывать погоду.

Шеф улыбнулся. Что правда, то правда.

\- ...у меня тут весь офис обсуждает твои фотографии! – донесся из коридора хорошо поставленный мужской голос. – Завидую твоей наглости, по-белому завидую: всегда находиться в поле зрения, при нашей-то работе!

Ему что-то ответил другой голос, куда более сдержанный. Вот и Маккинни, и, судя по всему, аль-Заман вместе с ним. Начальник ближневосточного отделения и впрямь был у себя на родине своего рода знаменитостью. Публике он презентовал образ молодого наследника богатого рода, посвятившего себя благотворительности и светским тусовкам. Время от времени СМИ задавались вопросом: "Чем же все-таки на самом деле занимается Харис?", и неизменно приходили к выводу: прожигает жизнь, но делает это чертовски стильно.

\- Ха! – воскликнул Маккинни, распахивая дверь. – Вот где они спрятались. Не ждали?

\- Дорогой, - снисходительно сказала Кэтрин, - тебя за версту слышно.

Со времен их последней встречи Маккинни, казалось, еще помолодел. Путешественники во времени вообще часто выглядели младше своих лет (что-то связанное с электромагнитными полями: он никогда не разбирался в тонкостях технологий), но Шеф сомневался, что американец в последние месяцы много времени провел в прошлом. Да и вообще за всю свою карьеру, если уж на то пошло. На миг у него промелькнуло подозрение, что в нью-йоркском офисе наконец придумали, как использовать их оборудование для планомерного обращения процессов старения. Могло ли это быть темой совещания? Мечтай, старик, мечтай.

Пока все вновь прибывшие и ранее присутствовавшие пожимали друг другу руки, вернулся и Романов. Не хватало только одного человека.

\- Серхио в своем репертуаре, - констатировала Кэтрин, словно читая мысли. - Предлагаю начать без него.

\- Нет, так не годится, - твердо сказал Маккинни. – Один за всех и все за одного.

\- Опаздывать на совещания не слишком вежливо, - негромко сказал Агбаде в сторону Пак. Та склонила голову, не соглашаясь и не отрицая.

\- Серхио вообще не слишком вежлив, - заметила Кэтрин.

\- Что есть, то есть, - Маккинни сокрушенно развел руками, - но мы ведь любим его не за это. Обещаю, что он будет наказан строжайшим способом в нашей пыточной камере. Можешь даже сама это сделать, как тебе нравится.

Шеф по привычке снял очки и принялся их протирать, мысленно подготавливая себя к нескольким часам перепалок между актерами главных ролей. По-другому о Маккинни он думать просто не мог: артистом тот был до мозга костей. И ведь знал же, что в последнее время все технические нововведения исходили именно из североамериканского офиса, и что благодаря инициативам Маккинни за два года все отделение преобразилось до неузнаваемости – но все равно при мысли о нем первой ассоциацией было "клоун".

Отсутствующий Дорадо – тот тоже был клоуном, но к нему Шеф был более благосклонен. При всех его недостатках аргентинец поднялся с низов, а Шеф уважал начальников, прочувствовавших на своей шкуре суть работы. Теоретики и управленцы вроде Маккинни или Романова в его представлении просто не могли сравниться с бывшими оперативниками, когда речь шла о важных проблемах. Хотя, конечно, идеальный порядок, царивший в североамериканском офисе, Лондону и не снился.

\- Гарри Поттер! – радостно сказал Маккинни, оборачиваясь к нему. – Как дела? Спасал мир в последнее время?

К счастью, Дорадо выбрал этот момент, чтобы наконец объявиться, потрясая перед собой большой бутылкой виски. Последовали громкие восторги и дружеские поцелуи, к которым Шеф присоединяться не стал. Он не мог не заметить, что Пак тоже наблюдает за происходящим с неодобрением, не столь хорошо скрытым, как ей, наверное, хотелось бы. Не ожидала, должно быть, вместо собрания мировых лидеров попасть в песочницу.

Наконец с приветствиями было покончено, виски был разлит по стаканам, каждый занял свое место за овальным столом, а Маккинни повернул ключ в замке и нажал на незаметную кнопку у двери.

\- Теперь, - сказал он, оборачиваясь к присутствующим, - нас никто не подслушает.

\- Сандро, ты собираешься перебить нас топором?

Маккинни улыбнулся. Сверкнули белые зубы.

\- Возможно, когда закончу. Но прежде всего, друзья, я должен попросить вас вот о чем. Информация, которую вы сейчас услышите, ни в коем случае не должна предаваться огласке...

 

ЛОНДОН

 

Время изменило свой ход, словно в замедленной киносъемке. Медленно его кулак соприкоснулся с носом Лео. Медленно Лео отшатнулся, потерял равновесие, медленно выпрямился снова, глядя на него круглыми глазами. Под носом у него медленно показалась капля крови. Медленно Дэниел выдохнул.

Потом Джо оказался рядом, и с резким рывком за локоть время возобновило привычный ход.

\- Какого черта?! Ты совсем свихнулся, Флетчер?

Дэниел стряхнул его руку и сделал шаг назад.

\- Отвалите от меня, - выдавил он.

В последний раз он дрался с кем-то еще в школе и совсем забыл, как после удара могла болеть рука. Только сейчас до него начинало доходить, что он сделал. Черт: он, должно быть, только что нарушил все правила, которые ему еще оставалось нарушить... Непрошенная мысль мелькнула в голове: что если таким способом эти двое избавлялись от прежних операторов? Дэниел с трудом сдержал смех.

\- Все в порядке, - сказал Лео, вытирая кровь тыльной стороной ладони. Конечно же, он просто обязан был оставаться хорошим парнем. Голос разума и благородная сторона конфликта...

\- Нет, не все в порядке! – Джо развернулся на пятках и нервным жестом запустил руку в волосы. – Иди и покажись Лауре.

Лео потрогал нос и поморщился.

\- Ничего не сломано, правда...

\- Иди и покажись Лауре, Лео! Прямо сейчас.

Сузив глаза на мгновение, тот кивнул и пересек комнату, чтобы открыть дверь в медпункт и исчезнуть внутри.

\- Я сейчас сам на грани того, чтобы тебе врезать, - сообщил Джо. – Что это было, мать твою?

Дэниел был бы не против, если бы он это сделал. Тогда можно было бы ответить тем же, и не пришлось бы объясняться с помощью слов.

\- Слушай, - сказал он. – Мне не нравится, когда надо мной смеются.

\- Ты о чем вообще говоришь? Кто над тобой смеется? Лео, как обычно, что-то взбрело в голову, только и всего! Никто на самом деле тебя в гействе не подозревает, так что можешь дышать спокойно.

На лице у него было написано отвращение.

\- Дело не... – Дэниел прикусил язык. – Черт.

\- Да, "черт".

Они оба замолчали, глядя в разные стороны.

\- Никогда бы не подумал, что ты гомофоб, - сказал Джо. – Я на самом деле в людях не разбираюсь, да?

\- Я не гомофоб, - резко сказал он. – Я... Просто не надо меня втягивать в ваши гребаные отношения.

\- Какие еще отношения?

\- Ваши с Лео. Или как вы это называете. Я понимаю, очень забавно было меня убедить...

Он прикусил язык, но, конечно, слишком поздно.

\- Убедить тебя в чем? – медленно спросил Джо.

Ситуацию уже было не спасти, и Дэниел был наполовину уверен, что после этого ему придется уволиться, поэтому он сделал вдох и сказал:

\- Заигрывать со мной постоянно. Вести себя так, будто ты от меня чего-то хочешь, будто я... – "что-то значу" было бы слишком мелодраматично, - будто я тебе нравлюсь.

Джо медленно выдохнул и, не глядя, опустился на ближайший стул.

\- Понятно, - сказал он и резко рассмеялся. – Господи. Это просто... Все куда хуже, чем я думал, да?

\- Не знаю. Я понятия не имею, что ты думал.

\- Объясни мне кое-что... Это что, такой извращенный способ потешить свою самооценку – тебе просто хочется, чтобы тебя хотели? Несмотря на то, что тебе не нравятся мужчины, несмотря на то, что тебе ни к чему их внимание...

\- Я сказал, что я не гей. Я не говорил, что мне не нравятся мужчины.

Воцарилось молчание. Стихло, казалось, даже неизменное гудение приборов, и в тишине Дэниел явственно услышал свое собственное учащенное сердцебиение.

\- Что? – сказал Джо.

\- Я бисексуал, - сказал он (в первый раз, наверное, лет с восемнадцати). – Мне нравятся мужчины.

Еще несколько секунд царила тишина.

\- Поздравляю, - медленно сказал Джо. – Я тебе по-прежнему ничего не должен.

Об этом Дэниел уже успел догадаться. Он кивнул, сжал и разжал пальцы и поморщился, когда движение отозвалось легкой болью.

\- Мне собирать вещи?

\- Я на самом деле не уполномочен никого увольнять, - сказал Джо. – Но, если бы мог...

Предложение он так и не закончил – вздохнул, встал и направился к дверям медпункта, постучал и вошел, и закрыл их за собой.

Когда Дэниел пнул ближайший стул, и тот с грохотом покатился по полу, на этот звук никто не отреагировал.

 

НЬЮ-ЙОРК

 

\- Это безрассудно, - повторил Агбаде, качая седой головой. – Безответственно. Мне кажется, вы не отдаете себе отчета о возможных последствиях.

Маккинни вздохнул.

\- У меня этих отчетов целая папка, - сказал он и приподнял упомянутую папку в воздух. – У нас подстраховка на подстраховке и подстраховкой погоняет. Все симуляции показывают идеальный результат.

\- Хотелось бы знать, - медленно сказал аль-Заман, - каким образом вам удалось симулировать все необходимые условия.

\- У меня очень хорошая техническая команда, - Маккинни улыбнулся, демонстрируя ряд ровных белых зубов. Было в этой ухмылке что-то неприятное – пронизывающее ее чувство собственного величия, должно быть. Возможно, Шеф был просто человеком старой закалки, но проект, предложенный американцем, ему категорически не нравился. Чересчур амбициозно, чересчур рискованно. В первый момент это прозвучало просто смешно, но потом, когда он понял, что Маккинни не шутит, стало слегка не по себе.

\- В этом я не сомневаюсь, - сказал аль-Заман. – И, разумеется, понимаю все преимущества программы. Однако не думаю, что это разумная мысль.

Перед лицом сопротивления Маккинни нисколько не смутился.

\- Хорошо, что вы об этом заговорили, ребята, - сказал он. – Давайте выскажемся по очереди. Я, как автор идеи, разумеется, за. Моузес, я так понимаю, против?

\- Категорически против, - впервые на его памяти Агбаде повысил голос. – Вы хотите вмешаться в вещи, в которые не следует вмешиваться. Африканское отделение отказывается в этом участвовать.

Рядом с ним Пак откашлялась.

\- Этот проект кажется мне очень перспективным, - медленно сказала она. – В идеале он резко сократит расходы и позволит нам работать в куда более спокойном режиме. Однако я не уверена по поводу возможностей его технической реализации.

\- Все уже реализовано, - заметил Маккинни. – Нужно только нажать на кнопку.

\- Да, но где гарантия того, что ваши техники просчитали все до мелочей?

Шеф не выдержал.

\- В этом деле невозможно просчитать все до мелочей, - сказал он. – Поверьте мне как человеку, чье отделение достаточно часто сталкивалось с временными парадоксами.

\- Гарри, - проникновенно сказал Маккинни. – И Инни. Поверьте мне как человеку, который хорошо разбирается в технической стороне дел. Я понимаю, что бывшим оперативникам время кажется штукой странной и нелогичной, но это не так: существуют формулы, на которые можно опираться...

\- Я все же воздержусь, - сказала Пак.

\- Отделение Австралии и Океании, - сказала Кэтрин, - принимало участие в разработке проекта. Мой голос, конечно же, "за".

Дорадо, сидевший по правую руку от нее, не спешил отвечать. Развалившись на стуле, он внимательно изучал на свет виски в своем стакане.

\- Я вот о чем думаю, - лениво сказал он. – Если все пройдет как запланировано, люди потеряют рабочие места. А у меня, между прочим, близкие и доверительные отношения с моими ребятами, да и вообще, Сандро, тебе доводилось иметь дело с сотнями разъяренных работников, которых сократили без предупреждения?

Маккинни воздел в воздух указательный палец.

\- Серхио, ты драматизируешь. Североамериканский офис давно сфокусирован на исследовательской работе, и я точно знаю, что австралийский тоже сосредоточился бы на ней, если бы позволяли их проблемные регионы. За этим направлением мы с Кэтрин и видим будущее, простите за каламбур. Твоим ребятам придется переквалифицироваться, только и всего: на улицу их выставлять никто не собирается.

 - Убедил, признаю, - Дорадо приподнял стакан с виски в его сторону. – В таком случае я в деле. Твое здоровье.

Поразительно. Прежде аргентинец казался ему здравомыслящим человеком, лишь косящим под дурачка, но Шеф больше не был ни в чем уверен.

\- Я против, - сказал он. – Европейский офис своего согласия не дает.

\- Понял тебя, Гарри. Харис?

Араб покачал головой.

\- Мне больше по душе щекотать себе нервы понемногу и регулярно, чем рисковать по-крупному.

\- Отличная формулировка, и я тебя понял. Итак, три голоса "против", три – "за", и один человек воздержался. Иван?

Русский помедлил, задумчиво приглаживая усы.

\- Безусловно, оптимизация работы – это важно, - произнес он. – С другой стороны, коллеги правы насчет возможных рисков.

И замолчал. Семь человек ждали, глядя на него.

\- И все же, - сказал Романов, - я против.

Маккинни вздохнул.

\- Ваши мнения понятны. Но, ребята, здесь такое дело... – одной рукой он поскреб в затылке, словно ему неловко было произносить следующие слова. Знай Шеф его первый день, он, может, и купился бы. – Наше с вами голосование ничего не решает. Там, наверху, проект уже одобрили.

 

ПРОДОЛЖЕНИЕ СЛЕДУЕТ

**Author's Note:**

> В следующей части:
> 
> "Кажется, Тото, мы больше не в Канзасе".
> 
> ======  
> Оставайтесь на связи для финальной серии сезона.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Нерассказанное: Остин, 2003-2010 / Untold: Austin, 2003-2010](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376303) by [Die_Melodie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Melodie/pseuds/Die_Melodie)




End file.
